


Pluviophilia

by beaxhbxtch



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaxhbxtch/pseuds/beaxhbxtch
Summary: Jisoo stared out at the rain with an admirable gaze. He raised a hand and gently pressed it against the cold window tapping along with the rhythm of the drops on his knee with the other. Removing his hand from the window, he picked up the pen lying atop the pad of paper in front of him and began clicking his tongue to follow the rain’s steady rhythm as he began writing notes on the paper. Jisoo was caught up in his own little world with himself, his music, and the rain.





	Pluviophilia

Jisoo stared out at the rain with an admirable gaze. He raised a hand and gently pressed it against the cold window tapping along with the rhythm of the drops on his knee with the other. Removing his hand from the window, he picked up the pen lying atop the pad of paper in front of him and began clicking his tongue to follow the rain’s steady rhythm as he began writing notes on the paper. Jisoo was caught up in his own little world with himself, his music, and the rain.

“How much longer do you think he’s going to be able to keep this up, Cheol?” Jeonghan asked as he crossed his arms and leaned against the counter, waiting for the water to boil on the stove.

Seungcheol let out a sigh and glanced over at the younger boy sitting next to the window across the room, “I’m not sure.”  
“I’m worried,” Jeonghan spoke up almost immediately, “it’s been nearly three days now and he’s rarely ever left his spot to use the washroom or to grab a bite to eat. I don’t want him harming himself like this.”

Seungcheol rose from his seat and walked around the kitchen, resting an arm across Jeonghan’s shoulders when he reached him, “He’s going to be fine, Hannie. He has us to watch over him until the rain stops.”

“When’s that going to be? It’s rain season.”

“The rain will stop soon, trust me.”

Jeonghan quietly huffed as he removed Seungcheol’s arm and turned to add noodles to the boiling water. Seungcheol watched Jeonghan as he cooked. He could easily tell from Jeonghan’s face and stance that he was agitated. Seungcheol gently rubbed Jeonghan’s back as he made his way into the living room to check on Jisoo. When Seungcheol ventured close enough to the younger boy he heard him quietly humming a tune to fit the rhythm of the rain hitting the window. Not wanting to break Jisoo’s train of thought, Seungcheol silently sat on the edge of the sofa behind Jisoo, listening to the young boy’s sweet melody.

Both Seungcheol and Jeonghan knew Jisoo was a very creative and musical person. If they were lucky, the two of them could sometimes catch Jisoo playing his guitar and singing along. They loved his music just as much as they loved him, but Jisoo also did things that often scared his roommates as well. Jisoo had an abnormal and unhealthy sleep schedule, unhealthy eating habits, and Jeonghan had also found multiple messages with dark meanings scattered around Jisoo’s room a countless amount of times. Along with Jisoo’s unhealthy lifestyle, the boy also had trust issues which didn’t benefit him when it came to Jeonghan and Seungcheol wanted to help.

“Here Jisoo,” Jeonghan said, tapping the boy on the shoulder and placing a bowl of noodles in front of him.

“Thanks,” Jisoo softly spoke before Jeonghan stood up to leave.

Jeonghan smiled and ruffled Jisoo’s soft hair, “It’s a generous amount so if you don’t eat it all it’s alright.” Jisoo nodded in reply as Jeonghan grabbed Seungcheol and brought him back into the kitchen to grab something to eat.

After eating and washing up, Jeonghan and Seungcheol found themselves wandering back to the living room to monitor Jisoo who was, once again, staring out the window at the rain. Both boys sat on the coffee table behind Jisoo. Without bothering to notice the two behind him, Jisoo began tracing paths with his fingers down and across the window.

“Jisoo,” Jeonghan called nudging Jisoo’s shoulder, “Jisoo.”

“What is it?” Jisoo asked removing his hand from the window.

“I have a question,” Jeonghan looked Seungcheol in the eyes receiving a nod before Jisoo finally took his eyes of the window, “Why do you like rain so much?”

Jisoo’s eyes trailed downwards as he nervously bit at his bottom lip, “W-well, I-I’m a pluviophile.”

“What’s a pluviophile?”

“It’s a person who loves the rain.”

Seungcheol and Jeonghan exchanged glances before meeting Jisoo’s eyes when he finally looked up, “Why do you love the rain so much?”

Jisoo slightly licked his lips at the sudden question. The question he had been afraid of answering all his life had finally come up. Glancing back at the window over his shoulder, Jisoo began to speak, “U-um.”

Jisoo paused in almost an instant as memories of his horrid past flooded his head. He had never been one to look back and talk about his past, but that was because he had never wanted anything more than a retry at life from a young age. All his past recalled were memories he didn’t want to remember so he buried them in the back of his mind to forget, but memories could never be forgotten.

Jisoo’s eyes almost seemed to appear clouded over when he looked back at his roommates, “I-I’ve always been obsessed with watching the rain,” he began, “growing up I never had any friends or family to comfort me so I found fondness in the rain.”

“Why the rain?” Jeonghan spoke up.

A chill ran down Jisoo’s spine, “Where I grew up it never rained much, but the one year it rained all spring is when my parents began fighting. I had no friends, siblings, or even family to talk to or have over for company- I’ve always been alone,” Jisoo’s lip started trembling slightly as he continued, “I’ve always felt that my parents began fighting because of me, but I was never sure. Their uprising was so sudden I didn’t know what to think of it at the time so I came to the conclusion that it was my fault.”

“So you turned to music to comfort yourself with the rain?” Seungcheol asked.

“Yes,” Jisoo replied, “I’ve always had a love for music so for my eighth birthday I saved up enough money from my mother and bought myself a guitar. It’s still the same guitar I have now.” Jisoo looked over at his guitar a moment, “I would listen to the rain and write music for entertainment and my parents would always call me crazy, but I just ignored them. Anything that came from them was nonsense.”

Jisoo quickly switched his sitting position as he spoke up again, “Music was my only escape. At night I would always put in earbuds or wear headphones to block out my parents and I would sit in front of my window for hours at a time. I have been doing that for more than 10 years now. Whenever it rains I get inspired and flee to the window until it stops. It’s comforting and a beautiful way of nature.” A small smile tugged at Jisoo’s lips as tears began welling up in his eyes, “My mother always yelled at me, telling me I was insane to depend on only music and the rain. She hated it, so eventually I began locking my door and sitting up at the windowsill.”

Jisoo sniffled and take a shaking breath, “M-maybe she was right.”

At the sight of Jisoo in tears, Jeonghan fled over to him and pulled him into his chest, “Don’t cry, sweetheart. You’re not insane, she was wrong.”

Seungcheol watched Jeonghan’s motherly instincts kick in when Jisoo broke down into tears. He had never thought of Jisoo to be a person to go through something as tragic as that. He could tell that a loving embrace was one of the things Jisoo had needed. Jisoo was so sweet and timid it would be almost impossible to figure out how harsh his past was. It was no wonder to Seungcheol anymore for why Jisoo preferred being alone most of the time- he had grown up in his own isolated, little world.

Jisoo buried his face into Jeonghan’s chest as he wrapped his shaking arms under and around Jeonghan’s shoulders. Jeonghan continuously rubbed Jisoo’s back as the two slightly swayed back and forth.

“Jisoo, sweetie, look here for a second,” Jeonghan said, gently cupping the younger boy’s face in his hands. Jisoo sniffled and looked up at Jeonghan with teary eyes. “You don’t need to worry about you’re past anymore, we’ll always be here when you need us. There’s no need to worry,” Jeonghan softly spoke as he gingerly ran his thumbs across Jisoo’s face to rid of his tears.

Seungcheol came up to the two boys and began massaging one of Jisoo’s shoulders, “We’ll never desert you, Jisoo.”

“Do you promise?” Jisoo sniffed and looked back at him.

Warm smiles settled onto the two older boys’ faces, “We promise.”


End file.
